Una vulturi y una cullen
by chochidelanicullen
Summary: me llamo elizabeth tengo una hermana llamada bella mis padres murieros hace 10 años, estoy enamorada de cayo vultury un dia entrenando con mi hermana llegaron unos vampiros vegetarianos en ellos estaba mi hijo Edward en mi vida pasada como elizabeth mases
1. conocer

Elizabeth POV

* Me llamo Elizabeth pero me dicen Eli, tengo 50 años pero parezco de 19, tengo una hermana menos llamada Isabella pero li dicen Bella tiene 49 pero parece de 18 años, las venimos de un clan de brujas muy antiguo, con la muerte de nuestros padres conocí al amos de mi vida y mi nueva familia Cayo Vultury, ahora pertenecemos a la guardia real de los Vultury con todos los de mi especie por ser las lideres de ella, mi hermana tenemos distintos poderes ella del naturaleza y yo del hielo.

* Mi poderse cuestionaba en congelas ala gente o en tiempo y el de Bella en controlar los bosque, animales y a las decisiones de la gente ya que eso también implica en su poder, cada una tenemos un dije que brilla cuando hay alguien con poderes, el blanco es mío y en de Bella es de color de la naturaleza

* Ahora me encostraba en el cuarto de mi hermana en el castillo charlando de nuestra especie

- Hermana- la mire-crees que algún día encontrare al amor de mi vida

- No lo se con el tiempo de dirá tenemos muchos años por delante- se río

- Si creo que si ¡Oye!- llamo mi atención- vamos a la casa que tenemos a las afueras de Volterra

- No lo se sabes que Cayo se enoja si salgo sin que alguien nos proteja

- Llevemos a Alec esta bien a las afueras a si no se notara que su piel brilla

- Esta bien pero hay que preguntarle

* Entre las paredes del castillo mi hermana y yo somos reconocidas como las reinas de los Vultury, Alec y Jane eran nuestros protectores Alec el mío y Jane el de Bella

- Alec- apareció en cuestión de segundos- podrías acompañarnos a las afueras de Volterra

- Claro sus majestades solo déjenme decirlo a Aro y a Jane no se molestara

- Adelante Alec te esperamos, pero dinos por nuestros nombres no nos gusta tanta formalidad

- Claro Lizzie con permiso- se retiro con una leve reverencia, mi hermana y yo bufamos

* Caminamos a coger nuestras capas la mía era blanca y la de Bella verde como nuestros respectivos poderes

- Mis reinas lo siento no podemos salir- lo miramos con curiosidad-tendremos visitas

- Quienes van a venir- pregunto mi hermana

- La familia Cullen ellos son diferentes a nosotros se alimentan de sangre animal

- Cual llegaran Alec

- En una 3 horas

- Esta bien Alec retírate- dijo mi hermano

- Bella vamos a entrenar- se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro

* Pasamos entrenando nuestros poderes durante 2 horas y media cuando sentimos una presencias acercándose debían ser los Cullen, fuimos a nuestras habitaciones para cambiarnos y ponernos nuestras capas, en eso apara recio Jane

- Majestades los Cullen han llegado el maestro Aro dice que si van al gran salón o en el entrenamiento

- Jane dile que en el salón de entrenamiento así estaremos mas cómodas

- Esta bien- izo una reverencia y se retiro

* Caminamos asta el salón de entrenamiento para pasar el tiempo hacíamos acrobacias con nuestros poderes.

* Se empezaron a abrir las puertas a donde aparecieron Aro, Marcus y mi Cayo, con la familia Cullen pero lo que no me espere que mi hijo estuviese entre ellos Edward

- "Bella recuerdas la historia que te conté de mi vida anterior" le dije telepáticamente

- "si porque "

- " el chico de pelo cobrizo el Edward mi hijo" me observo como si estuviera loca

* Al entrar todos me fije en cada uno de ellos, camine hasta ponerme al lado de Cayo y Bella al lado de Aro ya que era como su mano derecha en las decisiones de proteger a nuestras especies

* * *

espero que les guste


	2. conocer a Bella

Edward POV

v Mi vida era monótona desde la muerte de mi madre por la gripe española hace casi un siglo, bueno nos encontrábamos de viaje a Volterra junto a con todo mi clan o familia para ver a los Vultury

- Carlisle viejo amigo, que gusto tenerlos aquí- dijo Aro al vernos entrar por la puerta

- Lo mismo digo Aro- dijo Carlisle dándole la mano

- Vengan les presentare a la esposa de Cayo- dijo Marcos

- Debe estar entrenando con Bella- dijo Cayo "sonriendo" que raro

- Vamos a sorprenderlas- dijo Aro con una sonrisa burlona

- No creo que sea buena idea- dijo Marcos negando con la cabeza

- Porque- dijo Emmett

- Porque ellas ya lo saben-lo miramos sin comprender- Bella la hermana de Elizabeth tiene el poder de la naturaleza con ella siente y oye todo lo que hay a distancia

- Eso en sorprendente- dijo Carlisle sorprendido

- Bueno vamos que esto me esta hartando- dijo Rosalie

v Caminamos por un lago pasillo hasta que percibí unos olores, uno era vainilla y el otro rosas y frutillas muy atrayente a trovarlo, hasta que pude a unos latidos de corazón entre mi familia nos miramos sorprendidos

- " Edward oyes eso" pensó Carlisle el cual asentí " quien será"

v Aro abrió las puertas grandes donde avían varias personas entre ellas jane y Alec, las otras 2 estaban como luchando una de ellas le lanzo a la otra un rayo blanco con las manos, la otra lo esquivo que el rayo callo en la paret que se volvió de hielo, mi familia y yo estábamos sorprendidos

- Aam chicas estamos aquí- les llamo la atención Aro

- Aro sabíamos que estabas hay lo percibí desde hace rato-

- Nunca falla tu poder Bella- así que llamaba Bella

- Sabes que no aunque este entrenando con Lizzie- soltó una pequeña risita que sonaban como campanitas

- OH! Chicas ellos son los Cullen- son señalo- Carlisle y Esme Cullen y sus hijos Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie- aro nos señalo a cada uno- y ella son Isabella y Elizabeth Swan Vultury

- Aro sabes que no nos gusta que nos llamen por nuestros nombres completos. Solo dígannos como bella mi hermana y a mi por Lizzie y Eli- asentimos

- Bien adivino que se sorprendieron lo que estábamos haciendo- dijo Bella

- Si nos sorprendimos mucho- hablo Carlisle- como pueden ser eso si son humanas- soltaron todos menos nosotros una pequeña carcajada

- No somos humanas por completo-las miramos sin entender- después les explico

v Entonces sus collares comenzaron a brillar…


	3. explicaciones

Bella POV

* Los Cullen venían de visita a ver a los Vultury en decir a Aro, Marcos y Cayo y claro a conocer a mi hermana.

* En instantes nuestros collares empezaron a brillar eso significaba…

- "Hermana ya los detecte son Rosalie, Jasper y Esme. Rosalie es del agua, Jasper del aire y Esme del amor

- " Que amor! no ha existido una desde nuestra tía Esmeralda según nos dijo mama" pensé ya que con mi hermana tenemos telepatía

- " si lo si estoy tan sorprendida como tu"

- Por favor vengan al salón para que estemos mas cómodos- dije vi sus caras y me eche a reír a carcajadas

- Creen que los vamos a llevar al salón de los reyes vultury- asintieron y con eso ya estaba en el piso igual que mi hermana

- Los llevaremos a mi salón, en de Aro en espeluznante- Aro me mando una mirada de reprobación- vengan

*caminamos por un largo pasillo has llegar hasta llegar a la única puerta doble que había. Al entrar se quedaron viendo cada rincón de la sala

- Por favor siéntese –les señale donde sentarse- vengo altiro- fui a uno de los cuartos que avía dentro a buscar los collares significativos de el aire, agua y y el amor

*Salí del salón, escondí los collares detrás de mi espalda, camine hacia ellos

- Rosalie, Jasper y Esme podrían pararse y caminas hacia mi

- Porque- me pregunto Rosalie fríamente

- No es nada malo solo les quiero enseñar algo- dije seriamente se levantaron y se acercaron

- Rosalie tu cualidad de ser seria pero también serena te da la cualidad de ser del mar; Jasper tu cualidad de siempre tranquilizar a la gente te da la cualidad del aire; y Esme tu sinceridad y amor es una cualidad inigualables en el amor, por eso les entrego estos collares que representa cada uno de sus cualidades_ Pónganselos-

* Se los pusieron, al ya puestos empezaros a brillar, rose celeste azulado, Jasper griseado blanco y Esme un rosado claro

- Que a sido eso- me preguntón los tres a la ves

- Sus nuevos poderes- dije encogiéndome de hombros

- Nuevos poderes- de nuevo la unísono

- Si tu Rose controlas el agua, Jasper el aire y Esme el amor. A y tienen unas cualidades extras

- Que cualidades-pregunto Esme intrigada

- Como por ejemplo en su especie como el tener bebes- dije como si no fuera nada

- Quee! Tener bebes- Rosalie

- Si, para los vampiros les da esa cualidad, pero saliendo del tema les contare que desde que se pusieron esos callares se convirtieron en brujos

- Que! los brujos ni existen- dijo Rosalie

- Si no me creen véanse en el espejo- el señale el espejo de la muralla, caminaros hacia allá mientras yo sonreía, se vieron al espejo sus ojos avían cambiado de color Rose celeste, Jasper gris y Esme rosa

* Se quedaron en sorprendidos en shock

- Pe, pero como-dijo Rosalie aun en estado de shock pero se dio vuelta

- Ya se los dijimos- dijo Lizzie- pero ya si nos disculpas nos iremos a cambiar es un poco exagerado que cada ves que vienen visitas tenemos que usar estos tipos de atuendos.

- Esta bien- dijo Esme

*Entramos a uno de los otros cuartos que avían adentro del salón, donde avía ropa nuestra yo escogí con la autorización de mi hermana la sabihonda de la moda una polera de mangas hasta los codos verde, una falda de varios colores de verde unos zapatos de bailarina, un bolso y lente con accesorios incluidos por condición de mi hermana, pero mi hermana como siempre quiere llamar la atención aunque este casada son el señor odio a todo el mundo que consiste en una camiseta con vuelo en el cuello una falda arriba de las rodillas unas botas con tacón alto bolso y accesorios **(_n/a: toda la ropa y accesorios esta en mi perfil)_**


	4. hablar y conocer

-Bueno así esta mejor- dije ya que no aguantaba esta ropa

-no es para tanto se te ve bien-dijo mi hermana de lo mas ovia

.bueno sigamos-dije ya cansada

-"_bella invitemos los a la casa"-dijo lizzie telepaticamente_

_-"ya pero a cual de las dos la tuya o la mía" respondí  
_

_-"a la tuya"-__respondió_

_-_ bien por que no vamos a la casa de bella-dijo lizzie en vos alta

ya-dijo emmett ¡emocionado!

-les tengo una sorpresa cuando lleguemos-deje sonriendo

-bueno vayamos-dijo Carlisle sonriendo dulcemente a su esposa

-Emmett podrías levantar eso-dijo lizzie con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Claro-dijo como si no pesara nada

*camino hasta donde estaba la puerta subterránea para llegar a mi casa, cuando llego lo intento levantar pero no pudo, en eso lizzie y yo soltamos una carcajada ya que esa puerta estaba hecha para que mi especie nada mas la puede levantar

-pero que- dijo con el seño fruncido

-esa puerta esta diseñada para que solo mi espacie la pueda levantar- dije soltando una risita

ya vayámonos que me estoy aburriendo- dijo lizzie abriendo la puerta sonriendo- vamos, vamos que no tenemos todo el día

* Saltamos al agujero, cuando todos estábamos abajo empezamos a correr, pero yo les llevaba ventaja ta que era la mas rápida, era seguida por mi hermana, Edward y los demás, corrimos por un rato por el largo laberinto el cual solo nosotras conocíamos para no perdernos, llegamos a la puesta de pino, al entrar estábamos en uno de los pasillos subterráneo de mi casa.

-bueno vengan- dije al abrir la puesta de mármol antigua,caminamos hasta las escaleras para subir a la estancia

-por favor tomen asiento- les señalo lizzie a los asientos, le guiñe un ojo

-vengo altiro- dije sonriendo,fui a la cocina donde no me oirían

-su majestad que necesita- dijo claudia y Mía al mismo tiempo con una reverencia

-chicas cuantas veces les e dicho que no hagan eso-ellas sonrieron apenadas-ya necesito que vayan al almacén y traigan 7 vasos de cada tipo de animal para los invitados, son iguales a los Denali de la semana pasada y lo lleven a la estancia

-si su majestad altiro se lo llevamos- se retiraros

-chicas antes que se vallan recuerden que me pueden llamar por mi nombre al igual que a lizzie-dije regañándolas

*Me marche de nuevo a la estancia y le asinti a mi hermana con una sonrisa

-ya en que estábamos-dije al ver que todos estaban sentados en los sillones, nos quedamos por un rato en un silencio incomodo, hasta que llegaros las chicas con dos bandejas de plata que las dejaros en la mese del centro

-bien como ustedes son como les Denali, aquí esta la sorpresa-dije señalando a las bandejas, les saque las tapas y ellos se tensaron al ver la sangre de animal en copas

- pero que-dijo Carlisle

-Carlisle, Aro me dijo sobre ustedes y de los Denali desde meses y hace 2 semanas reunimos la sangre ya que la semana pasada estuvieron aquí los Denali-dije viéndolos de frente

-ya tomen si quieres hay de oso, oveja, jaguar, tigre, asno, etc- dijo lizzie señalando a cada uno de los tipos de sangre que avía

*Paso un rato hasta que decidieron probarla, que lo recibieron con gusto, hasta se relajaron

- que tal si vamos a ver sus habitaciones. pregunte levantándome del sillón estrechando las manos

- esta bien- dijo Alice emocionada_**(n/a: ustedes saben como es Alice** **)**_los guié a la escalera

-bueno comencemos con la habitación de Carlisle y Esme-dije abriendo la puerta de su cuarto

-que lindo quien lo decoro- pregunto Esme

-yo y bella- dijo lizzie- nos gusta la decoración

-enserio a mi también-dijo Esme- la decoración es mi pasión ademas e decorado todas las casa que hemos vivido

*Al entrar a la habitación estaba decorada con una cama circular, paredes blancas, una armario, una tele de plasma, una pequeña estancia y muebles de madera

-sigamos con la de Rosalie y Emmett- seguimos caminando, pasamos por algunas puertas hasta llegara en que seria su cuarto, era un cuarto grande son una cama grande en medio, tele de plasma, sillones al frente y la pintura era blanca

-que buena vista- comento Rosalie al ver la vista por las ventanas

- la siguiente es de Alice y Jasper a ver...- me interrumpieron

- BELLA!- gritaros desde abajo una voz muy familiar

- PETER- gritamos mi hermana y yo, bajamos corriendo a ver que estaban Peter, Charlotee con¿Nahuel?

-chicos que hacen aquí y con Nahuel- pregunto lizzie

- Peter eres tu- pregunto Jasper

- Jasper viejo amigo que haces aquí-dijo Peter

- fue invitado a conocer a lizzie y visitar a los vulturi con su familia Peter, pero adivina que- dije emocioneda

-que- dijo charlotee

-Rosalie, Jasper y Esme tiene poderes- continuo lizzie casi gritando

-enserio cuales para ver si los podemos controlar juntos ya que yo controlo a tierra y Peter el fuego

-ustedes también- pregunto Emmett

-quien controla que

- según bella yo el agua, Jasper el aire y Esme el amor

- disculpa cariño pero quien eres tu- pregunto Esme a Nahuel seguro que ya oyó su corazón

- el es Nahuel en gran amigo pero también es un híbrido- nos miraros confusos- mitad humano-vampiro

- pero como puede existir- pregunto Carlisle

- bueno yo fui creado porque mi madre se enamoro de un vampiro, despues _mi padre _la abandono, descubrió que estaba embarazada de mi, su embarazo fue difícil ya que no sobrevivió despues que nací mi tía se encargo de mi ya que yo la trasforme a petición de mi madre para que me cuidara despues de eso e crecido a los 7 años mi desarrollo se detuvo y ahora tengo 150 años y no e cambiado en nada -contó Nahuen el resumen breve de su historia

-muy interesante por eso sentí ese olor a sangre oír tu corazón y ademas tus ojos son distintos- dijo Carlisle

* * *

**_chicos se que me e demorado solo que quería actualizar un poco la historia de rebeldía o amor, para los que les gusta _**

**_chicos tal ves me demore en escribir en las 2 historias ya que se me viene las pruebas C/2 encima _**

**_les agradesco su espera los quiero_**


End file.
